


Routine

by Megane



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Aerobics, Friendship, Gen, Gymnast AU, Gymnastics, Implied Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada, Leon, and Helena have practice. Leon isn't doing much, and the two women in his life do what they do best: give him a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Feet pattered across the floor. Hands flicked up, and palms flattened down against the ground shortly after. Two people watched as the red clothed body flipped across the matted floor. A soft huff of laughter. The brunette tipped her head away from her partner, still watching the woman go through her routine.

            “She’s good,” came the low, fond tone.

            Helena nodded slowly, crossing her arms. “I’m sure she’ll do great during the exhibition.”

            “Yeah.” Leon dropped his hands and turned to Helena. “Just make sure you’re ready too.”

            The brunette smirked and began walking away. “Worrying about everyone but yourself, Leon. Don’t let that get in the way of the competition.”

Leon huffed and turned his attention back to the black haired woman on the floor. The lithe form spun before ending in a crouching position. Ada jumped up. Her right leg kicked forward, her left curved behind her arching back. Upon landing on her left foot, the brunette flipped forward and gracefully stood on both feet. She threw both arms into the air. Scattered applause followed, and Ada smirked, turning her body before facing straight ahead. Her brows lifted slightly upon seeing Leon staring at her. He extended out a towel, which she graciously took. 

            “Enjoy the show?”

            “You need to work on your form,” he stated plainly.

Ada closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly. It was a charming, silent laugh. Leon’s lips quirked up at the right corner.

            “The judges are going to subtract from that sliding bit at the beginning of your act.”

            Ada shifted her weight slightly, tapping the towel against her jawline. “I’ll keep that in mind, but that’s more my domain.” She nodded her head to Leon’s right.

The taller male turned and stared at the uneven bars. His lips parted with a silent “Ah”. He focused on Ada shortly after.

            “And whatever you’re doing, Leon, you should get to work. I’m not going to make things easy for you.”

            “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Their eyes met. Leon couldn’t help the maybe smile that wanted to form on his face. Ada flicked her eyes away from him and saw Helena sitting up out of her stretches. Oops, looks like they were found out. Ada chuckled, turning her head and strutting towards a cooler.

            “Don’t get in trouble, Leon.” Ada brought up her free hand, flicking it palm up over her shoulder. “Later.”

            “Later.”

Leon lowered his head to the floor before thinking back on Ada’s words. “Trouble?” He spun around and looked to Helena, who had gone back to her floor stretches. Leon shook his head, going over to join her. He crouched down.

            “Need any help?” he offered. 

Helena flicked her head up. Her face looked more open with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Leon’s eyes traced over the hairstyle. Helena’s parted before she faced ahead, sliding forward. The heels of her palms rubbed against the floor. Leon stood up.

            “Sure,” she stated, trying to hide the smile on her face.

            Leon stood up and moved behind her. “My pleasure.”

Leon placed a hand on Helena’s shoulder and the other between her shoulder blades. He slowly walked his hands down the curve of her back. Both silently coordinated to sit back and lean forward at the same time. Helena huffed at the exertion.

            “So, Leon,” Helena began, voice coming out breathy with every forward push, “what’re you doing for the exhibition?”

            Leon shook his head, brows bunching up. “Don’t you start too.”

            “Oh? Ada getting on you too?”

Leon pushed his partner forward and let her sit there. Helena pressed her forehead against the ground, toes curling very slowly as she held her position. The brunet eventually sat up and gave the female gymnast room. He kicked his leg over Helena’s head, walking away.

            “Don’t you have practice to get to?” he responded instead, over his shoulder.

            Helena stood up and rolled her eyes. “You gotta settle on something eventually.”

Helena followed after him to the empty runway. He placed a hand on her back and lagged behind her. The brunette stepped forward, letting out a cleansing breath. They both stared at the pummel horse ahead. 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Leon mumbled. “Just worry about yourself.”

Helena glanced to Leon, finding some amusement with his words. Him telling her to focus less on others? Hilarious. She gave her attention to the horse. At Leon’s “Go!”, she ran forward, keeping her eyes set on the target. Leon crossed his arms, watching Helena flip over the pummel horse and land on the other side. He smirked slightly.

Yeah, he already had something in mind. He just had to practice his routine. After all, he had two amazing women to best, and that would be more challenging than the exhibition itself.


End file.
